Cave In
by Ellen1996
Summary: Rachel and Finn perform a duet...when disaster strikes. Finn has to comfort a bleeding Rachel, and her condition is getting worse by the second.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: my first glee story. I've become a Rachel-addict, so I couldn't resist making this one. Please review.**_

**Cave in**

Rachel and Finn were practicing a new duet in the auditorium. Rachel was lying on the piano while Finn was standing next to it. An instrumental track was echoing through the whole room. Rachel enjoyed singing with Finn very much, not only because she knew he enjoyed it too, but mostly because they had great singing chemistry. After the last note (sung by Rachel) died down, Rachel jumped off the piano and grabbed a towel from a chair to wipe off the sweat on her forehead.

"I love singing that song with you, but I gotta admit it makes me dizzy." Rachel laughed

"You sure you're okay?" Finn asked

"I'm fine. Can we take it from the start?" She asked

"How about we take five? You look exhausted and pale." He said as he watched her opening a bottle of water and draining it completely.

"I'm fine, Finn. I just wanna finish this song. So, I think the chorus needs to be a little higher. I suggest that this part is sung by both of us, since we can both handle those notes. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think we should take a break." He said

"Finn, are you going to work with me or not?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed. "Fine. We'll do the song again." He walked to the cd-player and pressed the repeat button. The guitar intro rang through the auditorium again. Rachel started singing. Both smiled and felt the musical chemistry between them.

Finn was about to take over at his part, when all of a sudden a big rumbling noise cut him off. He looked around and he felt the ground tremble underneath his feet. He looked at her, she was obviously kind of panicking.

Both could see parts of the ceiling coming down. Rachel screamed something he couldn't understand. He reacted instinctively.

"RACHEL! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" he yelled. She looked at him, terrified, but she nodded and she started running towards the door. She was stopped in her tracks as one big wooden plank came crashing down from the ceiling and hit her in the back. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

"RACHEL!" Finn yelled as he tried to reach her, but debris was falling at his feet too and if he moved, he would be crushed for sure. He could just look at her.

Rachel was panicking. She tried to crawl to the door, but an iron tube crashed down as well, trapping her around her midsection. She tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. She was trapped. She cried, and Finn could see her face full of tears, and his heart broke. He tried to reach her again, but the piles of debris were knocking him off his feet. He too fell down. From his eye corners, he could see Rachel getting hit on the head with something. Her head lolled backwards and her body went limp. His heart stopped. Finn tried once more, but it was no use. He could just pray that she didn't die.

Then everything went black as he was hit by several pieces of debris.

(…)

He woke up to darkness and silence. Looking around, he wondered what happened. Then, everything came flooding back. _The duet…the cave-in…Rachel!_

"Rachel…" he moaned, sensing sticky liquid on his left forearm. He tried to look, but he couldn't because the darkness made it obvious that he couldn't see anything. He didn't feel pain in any way, except for the nausea he felt when he thought about Rachel and what had happened. She was definitely hurt. He coughed. He had to orientate himself to be able to find Rachel. He wasn't very good at positioning, though. He focused for a couple of minutes, until he gave up.

He switched to plan B: Yelling and hoping she'd respond.

"RACHEL! RACHEL!" he yelled with every fiber of his body wishing she'd respond. He waited, but the response didn't come.

"RACHEL!" he tried again. He listened intensely.

"F…Finn?" a weak voice from a distance. Her voice was soft and broken.

"Are you hurt?" he yelled. Stupid question. Of course she was hurt. He'd seen her fall himself.

"I think so…I…I can't move. It…It hurts…To breathe." She answered

"Hang on, I'm getting to you. Keep on making noise." He said, moving the rubble in the direction he'd heard her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just sore. You're injured way more than I am." Finn said

"The whole building collapsed, didn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, and he heard her sobbing. Finn was busy removing the rubble.

"Yeah, I think so. Rach, are you close to the piano?" he wondered, seeing black and white keys all over the floor he was crawling on.

"I…I think I can see a part of the piano." Her voice broke off again.

"Then I'm close to you. Just relax. I'll be there soon." He heard her take a sharp breath, cough roughly, then groan in pain.

"Calm down." He said. He didn't know if he told Rachel or himself.

"I…I can't." she admitted. She started taking short, shallow breaths. That was Finn's sign to hurry up and reach her. She needed him. He saw the piano, and he smiled. He dodged a piece of falling debris and crawled underneath the piano.

Then, he saw her.

Her body was spread out on the floor. Her abdomen and chest were blocked by the iron bar that had fallen on her earlier. Her face was distorted with pain. She took shallow, uneven breaths and he saw blood coming from her forehead.

"Oh Rach." He said as he crawled by her side. She slowly opened her eyes as she sensed his presence.

"Finn." She rasped.

"Don't worry, I'll call Mr. Shue." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons; he had his teacher on speed dial.

"Will speaking."

"Mister Shue? It's Finn, we need help!" Finn said into the phone.

"What happened? Are you guys under the debris?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, we- Rachel and I- were practicing a new duet in the auditorium and…" he was cut off

"Are you hurt?" Will asked

"I'm fine…But Rachel is… not good. She's barely conscious, bleeding from her head and she's stuck under a metal bar." Finn said, stress taking over his brain.

"We're getting you out. I cannot guarantee that it will be in five minutes though; lots of students died and were injured."

"Just…hurry, please. She doesn't have much time left." Finn closed his phone and focused back on Rachel.

"Is…my…time…really running out?" she asked him. He absent mindedly stroked her hand.

"I'm not going to let you die, I promise." He brushed the strands of hair out of her face.

"I feel tired." She said, touching her forehead with her left hand, and freezing when she felt blood.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Finn comforted her quickly.

"Do you…think we'll die?" she asked out of the blue.

"You're not going to die. I'm going to make sure of that." Finn squeezed her hand.

"Finn." She said after a long silence.

"Yes?" he asked

"I love you. I've always loved you. And if anything happens to me, I want you to know it."

"Well, I love you too." He bent forward and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

Finn enjoyed the kiss to the fullest, until she groaned into his mouth and breathed in deeply. She coughed and in her mouth, he tasted blood. He retreated his lips and looked at her. She groaned again, and a small trail of blood escaped from her mouth.

"RACH!" he was horrified.

"Finn, I'm…I'm…sor…sorry." She went limp again.

"Rachel, don't fall asleep!" he shook her shoulders, she winced. He let go of her immediately, afraid he'd hurt her.

He was alone, completely alone. He felt her neck for a pulse, and he brushed against her throat. Her wonderful throat that was responsible for her beautiful singing voice, was now smeared full of blood, almost her entire face was full of blood. Her pulse was irregular. He checked her breathing as well, it was ragged and uneven. Her face was still distorted with pure pain and agony. Her saw her slow rising and falling chest.

"Come on, Mr. Shue!" he said out loud. He heard screaming, shouting and loud noises above him, they were digging them out.

_**A/N: What do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the IMMEDIATE responses and stuff, i was half crying when i saw all the alerts, faves and reviews. You guys rock. **_

**Chapter 2**

"They're digging us out, Rach. We're gonna be okay. Just… hang on." He comforted her unconscious body.

He didn't find the words to tell what he felt right now. The feeling was indescribable; he felt anger, sadness, concern and happiness all at the same time. Happiness because Rachel told him she loved him, anger towards whoever caused this, concern because of her groaning and wincing in her sleep, and sadness because of the fact they both could die.

She groaned again. He jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Rach?" he carefully said. She slowly opened her eyes.

"F…Finn?" she asked

"How are you feeling, Rach?" he asked

"I'm…I don't know." She admitted

"It's okay. We're getting out of here." He caressed her pale and sweaty skin.

"F…Finn…My chest…Please, get it off!" she gasped for air. He was alarmed, as he forgot about the iron bar, how could he have been so stupid? She was dying and he totally ignored her.

"Okay, okay." He hushed her as he hugged her. He crawled onto his knees, and tried with all of his power to get it off. She panicked, seeing that he wasn't strong enough, and she started hyperventilating.

"Rach, please calm down! We need to be careful with the air we've got." Finn said, as he tried again. The bar moved a little up, and he quickly said: "Try to crawl away from it!"

But it was no use. The muscles in his arm protested, and he cried in pain as he let the bar drop back onto the ground, and onto her chest as well. She gasped in pain and started sobbing.

"RACH! I'm so sorry! Oh my God, are you okay?" Finn asked, almost in tears himself

"I'm….aaahhh…Finn, it hurts like hell!" she cried

He tried to answer, but the sound of his ringtone echoed through the small air space.

"This is Finn." He yelled into his phone.

"Finn, its Will. How are you guys?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"Rachel is…An accident happened and she's in major pain, you need to hurry!" he said

"Accident? Well, is she conscious?" Will asked

"She's conscious but she's hyperventilating and I can't stop the bleeding from her head, she's pale and clammy and she's coughing up blood." Finn said into his phone

"Well, we're right above you guys now, but you gotta hold on, I'm going to pass you a doctor who's gonna tell you what to do. Don't give up, we're almost there."

"How long will it take to get down here?" Finn asked

"At this speed, about an hour." Will said, Finn nodded. He heard the phone getting moved and heard men talking. Then, he heard a voice of a young man.

"Finn, this is Dr. Baker. I'm here to help. Can you describe really precisely what her condition is?"

"Eh, She's bleeding from her head, she's lost a lot of blood, she's sweating and really pale, there's an iron tube blocking her chest and she's hyperventilating, she was coughing up blood and she's constantly groaning and crying." He quickly described.

"Okay, Finn. I want you to locate the origin of the bleeding on her head and grab a clean piece of cloth, maybe from your T-shirt of something, and put pressure on the wound. It might hurt a little, but it's the only way to stop the bleeding." The doctor said.

"Got it." He ripped a piece of his T-shirt without arguing, and put pressure on her head. She started whimpering.

"It's gonna stop the bleeding, Rach." He said. "Okay, so that's done. What do I do now?"

"Are you sealed in?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, we're in some sort of cot, there is some oxygen here but it's gonna run out eventually." Finn said

"Keep on breathing normally, and try to calm her down so she will do too. Next, you need to…" He was cut off.

"Dr. Baker? Hello? Sir?" he asked, panicking. He looked at his phone. Reception bar dropped to zero.

"DAMN!" he yelled, scaring Rachel.

"Sorry, the reception is down. I can't talk to doctors anymore. I guess you'll have to trust me." He said

"I always trusted you and I always will, Finn." She stuttered, with chattering teeth.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"I'm so…so freaking cold." She repeated

"Well, do you feel nauseous in any way? Do you have a headache? Muscle ache? Dizziness? Blurred vision?" he asked

"Nauseous, headache, and I can't see anything so I don't know about my vision. Finn, am I losing blood?" she asked

"Yes, but you're gonna be okay. Just hang on, they'll be here in no time." Finn hugged her.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure. What is it?" he answered

"Can you try to remove the bar one more time?"

"I hurt you the first time. I'm scared I'll hurt you again." He admitted

"Don't worry, I…it hurts more when it's constantly on me. I can't breathe and my ribs feel like they're crushed." She said

"If I drop it on you God knows what'll happen." He said

"Please, Finn." She pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine. Hold on to me." She lifted a bloody arm, he noticed there were gushes and cuts all over her limbs, and she placed it on his shoulder.

"One, two, three." He counted as he lifted the bar up. Adrenaline rushed through his body. He was lifting it! She was crawling underneath it, she was free!

Or at least, he thought she was. As soon as she was free, debris got their attention as if was falling down. The small cot was shrinking as rubble came down.

He heard her yell an inhuman shriek, and he yelled her name.

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks again for every single person who reviewed, alerted, faved and read this in general! I apologize for the shortness, I'll make it up to you in the future **_

**Chapter 3**

"Rachel?" he groaned through the darkness.

"Finn?" she answered. Her voice echoed.

"How much air is left?" he asked himself as he checked the space. He gasped. He couldn't even sit up properly. As he tried, his head bumped against the rubble. He groaned in pain.

"You okay?" she asked, concern ringing through her voice.

"I'm fine. Are YOU okay?" he asked her

"I think so…I don't know." She answered

"So there's not much space left." He concluded.

"Mmhm…" she answered, groaning.

"Rachel?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm okay, it's just…it feels like I can't breathe." She stated, calmly.

"I know. We need to stay calm. Mr. Shue is digging us out right now, and he'll be here in a couple of minutes." Finn reassured.

"I feel dizzy." She said

"Nauseous too?" he asked her, clasping her hand in his, only to feel that hers was covered in blood.

"If you're asking whether I feel sick, then yes." She said

"And blurred vision?" he was now getting really concerned

"If you mean black and white dots everywhere?" she asked for a response. None came, and she sighed. "Yup."

"Concussion." The only thing he said

"This is just great. If I have a concussion, nobody will let me sing and my throat is gonna itch, and next thing you know I'm losing my voice and I'll never be able to sing ag…" she cut herself off, coughing violently.

Finn lifted his head as far as possible. "Rach?" she didn't respond, but she kept on coughing.

"Rachel? Can you hear me?" Finn scooted until his head was against hers. "Rach?"

"Finn…my chest! It hurts…aaah, Finn, help me!" she sobbed and whimpered.

Suddenly, she stopped coughing and Finn breathed a sigh of relief. That was until Rachel started coughing again, followed by gagging. Her breathing was superficial.

_She was suffocating._

"Rach!" he panicked.

"Finn! HELP ME!" her body relaxed.

He thought it was over. He sighed again, but what he didn't know was that Rachel just stopped breathing.

_**A/N: *evil laugh* Please REVIEW **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry! I just found out that I've been spelling SCHUE as SHUE :O I honestly apologize! Also, two updates in one day *gives medal to self* anyways, please review!**_

**Chapter 4**

Finn felt the need to start a conversation with her as soon as he heard machines and shouting above.

"So, Rach. Did I get my verse right this time?" he joked. She didn't respond. He looked at her

"Rach?" he nudged her. Still no response.

He felt her neck for a pulse.

_None._

He cried out in panic and worry. He checked her breathing after that, but her breathing wasn't there either.

"RACH!" he sobbed as he ripped her t-shirt open.

"Thank God for that CPR course." He said to himself, as he felt her chest for the right spot.

He started the compressions, which was really uncomfortable because he was lying next to her and not hovering above her.

After thirty compressions, he tilted his head, and locked lips with her again, only now to breathe the life back into her.

Five times he breathed all the air that his body contained. After that, he started compressions again.

_Twelve…Thirteen…Fourteen…Fifteen…Sixteen…_

She gasped, and her head jolted forward, only to hit the debris ceiling with a loud thud.

"Rach?" he asked. She groaned and fell back.

"Finn, why the hell did you bring me back!" she yelled at him.

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused

"I was happy! I've never felt more alive! I was at Broadway! Why did you have to bring me BACK!" she kicked him, which practically meant he felt a small pain in his thigh.

"Rach, calm down. I saved you. You're okay." He hugged her, as comfortable as possible.

"Get OFF ME! I WANNA GO BACK! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME BACK!" she cried before she broke into sobs again.

Finn honestly didn't know what to think at this point. Apparently she'd had a near death experience and it involved her on Broadway. He felt relieved and guilty at the same time.

For the better, and to prevent her yelling more, and exhausting herself more, he ignored her and shut up.

She eventually found out that yelling at someone who didn't respond, didn't give her the satisfaction she thought. She groaned once more in pain, injured head plus ceiling equaled Pain with a capital P.

The noises were getting louder and closer. He felt the ground tremble again. He looked over at her.

"Protect your head!" he yelled over the noise.

She nodded, and brought up two hands caked with blood to her head caked with blood. She curled up into a fetal position, and he did the same. Pieces of wood, metal and bricks fell down, hitting both on various parts of the body. Occasionally, one of both would cry out in pain when another piece of debris hit.

Out of all the faces in the world, Mr. Schue's face was the one Finn wanted to see the most.

So, as he saw the face hovering above him, he smiled.

_They were saved._

Finn even had the self-esteem to climb out of the rubble himself.

Mr. Schue patted him of the back. "You okay Finn?"

"Just make sure she's okay before we cut to the stupid questions." He walked over to the rubble to see firefighters clear the cot.

"Where is she?" one of the firefighters asked Finn.

"She was on my right, in the cot too." Finn replied

"The cot you were in was for only one person." The firefighter answered. Finn wanted to reply, but one of the other firefighters yelled at the firefighter he was talking to.

"She's at the other side of the cot, buried in the rubble, Tom! We have to clear up."

The firefighter, Tom, nodded and walked over to .

"Get this boy to one of the ambulances and get him checked over. They were in there for too long to NOT be injured."

Mr. Schue nodded. "You're coming with me."

"But, what about Rachel?" he asked his teacher

"She'll be okay." His teacher walked him to one of the stand-by ambulances next to the collapsed building.

Finn sat down on a stretcher, as one of the doctors walked over and began to examine him for serious injuries.

After a while, the doctor said to Mr. Schue that Finn just had several cuts, scrapes and bruises from the rubble, no serious damage. Finn sighed deeply, knowing that she was hurt, yet HE was the one with a doctor next to him.

Suddenly, he heard lots of shouts and cries. He looked over to the commotion and saw that one of the firefighters was carrying the unconscious form of the girl that kissed him, bridal style.

"We need a stretcher over here, she just crashed! She's not breathing and her pulse is weak!"

_**A/N: I was brainstorming over a proper cliffhanger, but I figured that this was the right one, even though I used it in the last chap as well….But maybe this time poor Rachel won't be as lucky…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you all again, i'm feeling so blessed, especially since it's the first time i get so many positive reviews and you guys are awesome! I just reached my 50'eth story alert! OMGAAHWSH! Anyways, since I owe you guys one, here's a special special EXTREME LONG CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF SUSPENS AND ROMANCE AND STUFF ^^**_

**Chapter 5 **

As soon as Finn heard what the firefighter said about Rachel, he jumped up, causing the paramedic treating him with antiseptic cream to stumble back.

"Sorry, I have to check how she is." He pointed at her unconscious form, with ripped, bloodstained clothes.

Mr. Schue put his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn looked up, expecting a lecture about how his health is important as well, but instead, his teacher smiled.

"Stay with her and call me if something's wrong." He said before pushing Finn in the direction of the ambulance Rachel was getting treated in.

Finn smiled over his shoulder and then ran towards the ambulance. Paramedics were gathering all over her body, setting up machines. His smiled faded, and he ran harder.

"Rachel, Rachel!" he sobbed as soon as he was within reach.

"Keep back, boy. We need to do our jobs." One of the paramedics said.

He was lightly pushed away. He felt so helpless. One of the paramedics carried a clipboard and walked towards him.

"Hey." She greeted him

"How is she?" he asked

"Look, we're doing the best we can. What I want you to do is…" she started, but he cut her off.

"I wanna help her, not fill in stupid forms or stuff like that!" he half yelled, half cried.

"By doing what I ask, you are helping us to save her." She said to him.

He looked up. "I'd do anything."

"Okay, I want you to tell me any injury she could have got, any symptom she showed, any reaction she had. Everything." She said, keeping her clipboard in front of her, pen almost touching the paper.

He sighed and nodded. This was going to be a long story.

While he told her, he kept one eye focused on Rachel. Paramedics were performing CPR. They had a defibrillator, and they were focusing on her.

Suddenly, he heard one of the paramedics say: "Breathing stable, we've got a pulse!"

Finn smiled and sighed in relief. He turned back to the paramedic and was now eager to tell her every single thing that he knew, with the thought that every word he now said, would cause her less pain when she woke up.

"So, she was coughing up blood?" the paramedic asked

"Yes, she was groaning and coughing up blood. She also said that her chest was exploding and that she couldn't breathe." He answered

"Okay. Thank you. Anything else we should know of?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Her pulse stopped at some point, as I told you, and I performed CPR…I had a first aid course, so… but problem was that there wasn't enough space. So she did woke up, but I don't know if I did it right and if she's in pain because of that." He admitted

"Well, CPR can cause chest bruising, but in general no pain." She said

He sighed. "Also, she was singing before the cave in, and she said that she felt dizzy before the collapse happened. I don't know if that helps…"

"Everything helps. The better we know what the situation is, the easier it is for us to diagnose her."

He nodded. He saw the paramedics packing up and preparing to transport her to the hospital.

"Can I come in the ambulance?" he asked

She looked at the paramedics, and nodded. "You can come."

He smiled again, and they both ran to the open doors of the bright yellow ambulance.

She was lying on the stretcher, her T-shirt gaping and revealing her bra, as well as two large burns on her chest. He pointed at them and looked at the paramedic with the clipboard.

"Ma'am, what are those?" he asked

She smiled. "Call me Karen."

"Okay then, Karen, what are those?" he asked

"Those are superficial burns that sometimes occur when a patient is defibrillated. They will heal fast, and they're not serious." She reassured him.

Even though the situation was serious, he couldn't help but look at the curves of her stomach and chest area. _Damn, she was hot!_

He shook his head. Now was NOT the time to fantasize about her! She could still die! Pull yourself together, Hudson!

"Why hasn't she woken up by now? When she stopped breathing under the rubble, and I performed CPR, she immediately woke up." Finn asked

"That's because we anaesthetized her. Her body would have been in so much pain and distress, she would have fainted herself. But we gave her medication that gives her a dreamless sleep. No nightmares, no angst, nothing." The paramedic that had been performing the CPR, said.

"Oh. Okay." Finn nodded at his speed course of CPR and anesthetics.

"ETA to hospital, John?" Karen asked the driver through her communicator.

"Ten minutes." John responded.

"Thanks." She thanked him before focusing back on Rachel.

"Do you have any idea what caused the building to collapse?" she asked Finn.

"No, we were just practicing the new duet…Oh god we were practicing and she tried to run away but she was hit and…" he started sobbing. His self-esteem cracked at the memory of Rachel screaming in pain, lying on the ground before his eyes, he himself unable to do something about it.

Karen pulled him into a hug. She couldn't be older than 30, and she had long blonde hairs, a beautiful face, and a comforting smile.

"She's going to be okay. A couple of days and she'll probably be as good as new."

He nodded. She suddenly realized something. "Did you get checked over?"

"Yeah, the other ambulance guy…he was cleaning my cuts and then I walked over here." He said

"Did he mention anything about the cut?" she looked at his wrist.

"Yeah, he said it was shallow and that it would probably just need antiseptic cream and a bandage."

"I don't think my colleague was good at mind; this does look pretty deep. I'll stitch you up later." She said

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed, thinking to himself that she was way worse than him, and he felt guilty that she was lying on the stretcher, unconscious. HE wanted to lie down on the stretcher, dying. Not her!

He held her hand, and started whispering a song in her ear.

_I want you to know  
>I'm here for you<br>The stars may die down  
>But my love for you is endless<em>

_You are perfect  
>Perfectly imperfect<br>and that's what I like  
>about you<em>

He stopped singing, and kissed her cheek. Karen smiled from ear to ear.

He wanted to say something, but the car stopped and the doors opened. Doctors, nurses and paramedics were all pulling the stretcher out of the ambulance, and he ran after them.

"Be careful with her!" he said to the doctors. They ignored him.

When in the waiting room, Karen stopped him. "You're not allowed in that section of the hospital. Now come here, I'll clean your cut and I'm going to keep you up to date about her condition, okay?" she said as she pulled him into a smaller room, that looked like a GP's practice. She ushered him to the bed.

"Okay, I'm gonna stitch it and put a bandage on it." She said

"Okay, go ahead." He told her.

_10 minutes later_

"There, it should heal up perfectly." Karen said. His left forearm was covered in bandage.

"Can you check on her?" he asked

She shook her head. "She's probably still in surgery. I'll ask someone how she's doing. Meanwhile, you can inform her parents, friends and everybody else." She said

He nodded and she walked off.

He wanted to call someone, but he was stopped by two policemen.

"Are you Finn Hudson?" one asked

He nodded.

"We would like to ask you some questions about the collapse." The taller one of the two said.

"Okay…" he said

"Where were you when the collapse happened?" one asked

"In the auditorium. Practicing a new duet with Rachel." He answered

"Okay, did you see anything suspicious that day?" the shorter one asked

"Well, no. Not really, I was just talking to friends and then I went straight to practice." He answered

"Looks like that's everything for now…we want to talk to you and Rachel together as well, but at the moment, that's unfortunately not the case." The two men jumped up. They wanted to go away, but the shorter one stopped.

"Hang on a second." He said to his colleague. He looked as Finn's shirt. It was caked with Rachel's blood, as well as ripped at several places. The police officer looked at his collar.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked

"Yes, that's weird." The man answered.

"What is it?" Finn asked

"Well, there's…" The police officer suddenly stuck his nose forward and sniffed at his shirt. Finn felt uncomfortable.

"What do you smell, Marcus?" the other one asked

"Gunpowder…His vest smells like explosives." Marcus answered.

"What? That's impossible!" Finn reacted in shock.

"I'm sorry, pal. You're coming with us." Marcus shook his head.

"But I didn't do anything! I was with Rachel the whole time! How the hell could I carry explosives with me and NOT get blown in to pieces?" Finn practically yelled as the other policeman held his hands behind his back.

Karen was just entering the waiting room when she saw the commotion. She put her hands on her mouth.

"What's going on, officers?" she asked

"He might be the bomber that started this whole thing. We're taking him into custody.

"Karen, please, call Mister Schuester and tell him that Rachel is here at the hospital! I want him to be with Rachel, PLEASE!" Finn yelled over his shoulder as the policemen ushered him to the police van.

"Rachel, please forgive me." He whispered as they drove away.

_**A/N: SUSPENS! Meh LOVE! And if every person that reads this, Just leaves a quick message saying what could be better, or just leave a sweet message that makes my day bright, I love you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: so Yeah, bet you guys all fell off your chairs because of the suspens, eh? Well, don't worry, I'm here to hand out free band-aids and bandages to everyone who reviews! YAAY**_

_**This chap is more of Will-Shelby. I don't suggest a love relation in here, but Will is just comforting her. That's not love…or is it? You don't know, I don't know either. I write chapter per chapter ;-)**_

_**ALSO: Special dedication to my Dutch teacher who became a parent today! The name of his son is Finn, so I thought I'd put it in here. He probably has NO idea that I write this to him, but hey if you read this, Good luck with your son and I hope he gets a girl like Rachel ;)**_

_**If you wanna send him a good wish or something, I'll make sure that he gets it **_

**Chapter 6**

William Schuester rushed into the waiting room and ran towards the receptionist.

"Ra…Rachel Berry was brought in here…Half an hour ago…" he panted

"Let me check, sir…Yes, she's in surgery, if you can sit over there and wait please. We will keep you up to date."

Will nodded and saw the doctor that had called him. He stood up and she walked to him.

"Karen Anderson." She shook his hand.

"Will Schuester. How is Rachel? Where is Finn? What happened?"

"Rachel is still in surgery, the surgery is going as planned so far and the guy that was here with her? The police took him into custody." She said

"WHAT? Why?" Will asked

"Well, apparently he had gunpowder traces on his vest which makes him a suspect in the explosion case." Karen explained.

Will shook his head. This was too many information to process at once. "Finn would never do anything like that!"

Karen nodded. "I don't know the boy but he seemed so broken hearted over her it would literally knock me off my feet it HE caused her this much pain."

"Can you please keep me updated on her situation? She's one of my students and we're like family. I care deeply about her." He said.

Karen nodded again. "If you want to inform people, there's a phone over there." She pointed at a corner.

"Okay, thanks." He said to her. She smiled and walked to the automatic doors, shutting behind her, leaving a strange smell of ether.

He sighed and walked over to the vending machine. Getting every piece of devastating information, he desperately needed a drink. He typed the number of a bottle of ice cold water and emptied it at once.

"Wow, someone's thirsty." He heard someone say from behind him. He jumped up and spilled some of the water on his shirt. He turned around to breathe in the face of Shelby Corcoran.

"Shelby, I'm so sorry. Yeah, I was just thinking about some news I just got and I wasn't really paying attention.

"Did it involve Rachel?" Shelby asked

"Yeah, she's in surgery. The doctors say everything is going according to plan, but she will be in surgery for a long time." He sighed.

"My baby…I rejected her…my baby! She's just so…talented and everything! And I told her that I didn't want to know her…Oh my God and now she's dying!" she started sobbing. Will hugged her.

"She's not going to die. She's tough, okay? She's got thick skin." Will said to her.

"I know…but what if never see her again? I'll never be able to say how sorry I am." She grabbed a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"So, where's Finn? I'd expect him to be here?" Shelby asked

"Finn was taken into custody by the police." Will sighed

"WHAT?" Shelby jumped up, immediately knowing what was going on. "He didn't start the collapse, did he?"

"We don't know. All I know was that he had gunpowder on his vest." Will admitted

"Gunpowder…Finn is a good boy and he loves Rachel…He would NEVER do anything that could hurt her." She said

Will nodded. " I know."

A doctor walked into the room, wearing blue scrubs. He put his mask off.

"Who's here for Rachel…Berry?" he asked. Shelby and Will both jumped up.

"Okay, I assume you are her parents?" he asked

"No, I'm her teacher." Will said

"And I'm her mother." Shelby said

"Okay, madam, can you come with me for a second? We have something to talk about." The doctor motioned towards the doors.

"Mister Schuester can come too, doctor. I don't mind, and he's also like a father to Rachel." Shelby said.

The doctor thought for a second, and then nodded. He walked to the doors and both adults followed him.

He pointed towards a door and opened it. It was an office. He sat down on his desk, while Shelby and Will both sat down on the chairs opposite to the desk.

The doctor put his fingertips together, and looked at both.

"There is no way into sugarcoating this: we believe that she was there when the explosion started." The doctor said, monitoring both reactions. Shelby gasped and Will's mouth dropped.

"But…how?" Shelby asked

"Her T-shirt was ripped when she arrived here." The doctor said.

"Finn told me that he did that because he was performing CPR." Will said

"Might be, but still, we found traces of explosive gunpowder all over her body. On her bra, in her hair, on her clothes, everywhere. This can't be a mistake." The doctor shook his head.

"my baby…is NOT responsible for her own injuries! Only a crazy person would stay inside a building knowing it's gonna blow! If you dare to accuse my daughter for making herself die in the hospital, then I can ASSURE you that I will personally hold YOU responsible when anything happens during the procedure, AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" Shelby jumped up and pointed at the doctor. Will calmed her down and ushered her back into her seat.

"Madam, I understand your confusion, but we will have a full police team investigating her." He said

"I will NOT let any police officers touch my daughter's body while I'm not there with her." Shelby said

The doctor coughed. "Okay, we just need your permission to continue the operation.

"Yes, of course." Will nodded, looking at Shelby. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"That's all. You can go back to the waiting room, I will keep you updated." He said.

Will helped Shelby stand up as both walked back into the waiting room, even more in shock than before.

_**A/N: Pretty pretty please more reviews ^^ I'm greeedyyyyy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I've been feeling a bit down lately...Been sick...lost my voice...I can't sing anymore...bad grades and bullies on my back. I'm so messed up. But I'm here to make time for you guys, so can you make time for me please? Just…one sweet message…it really makes me smile everytime I get a FF-e-mail. I love you guys.**_

**Chapter 7**

Finn was lead out of the car when it finally stopped moving. The engine sputtered, and then dropped dead. The officer ushered him towards the entrance of the police station.

He walked towards an office with one table in it, and one-way glass. He sat down on the chair and sighed.

"Finn." A female police officer walked into the room. He nodded and stared at his fingers.

"Finn, I'm Hazel. Before we start the hearing, I'd like you to go through this list. This is a list that has every deceased student on it." She handed him the paper. He looked at it.

He didn't recognize any, apart from people he'd heard of in a gossip conversation. That was until he saw the last name on the list. His jaw dropped and he brought his right hand to his mouth.

_Quinn Fabray_

"Quinn? Oh my God…" he stuttered.

"We also want to inform you that she was the closest to the actual explosion than anyone else. I don't know what you have to say to that?" she looked at him, expecting some sort of reaction.

"Oh no." he finally realized it.

"What is it?" she asked

"The only thing that was odd that whole day…we saw Quinn walk towards us with a big smile on her face and she hugged me… And she always hated Rachel, but today she hugged her and she was so friendly…Oh my God. She's the one that started it off, she put the gunpowder on me and Rachel to make us suspicious!" He jumped up.

She jumped up as well. "Whoa, slow it down, Finn. Did she have a motive for it?"

He nodded furiously. "I was the father of her baby, until I broke up with her and then I spent a lot more time with Rachel…That explains the text as well!" he frantically looked into his pocket until he got his cellphone out.

He scrolled down and showed Hazel the text.

_From: Quinn. Time: 7.26 PM_

_**If I can't have you, nobody can. Especially not Berry.**_

Hazel walked out of the room to come back with evidence bags.

"I have some clothes here your size. The clothes you're wearing are evidence." She looked at him. He looked down and saw his white hoodie, mixed with crimson blood and black smoke and dust.

He nodded and removed his hoodie and t-shirt.

"Hazel, can I ask you a question?" he asked as he put the other t-shirt on.

"Sure." She said

"Can…Can I go to Rachel later?" he asked

She smiled. "Are there witnesses that can put you with Quinn that time of the day?"

"Yes! Rachel, and practically the whole glee club!" he said

She nodded. "Then you're free to go. We just need you to sign some papers before you leave, and I'll drive you back to the hospital."

He smiled at her.

(…)

"Shelby?" someone gently shook her awake, and as she woke up, Shelby opened her eyes, only to find, awkward enough, that she had fallen asleep in Will's arms. As she looked up to find the source of the commotion, she saw practically whole New Directions in the waiting room.

Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Mike, Matt and Tina were all present, some sitting on the ground, some sitting on the plastic chairs, and some just standing too. Kurt was gently shaking her awake.

"Kurt…I'm sorry, I fell asleep. How long have you guys been here?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Ten minutes or something like that." Puck said

"Wait, you're missing two people? I'm only counting eight." Shelby said

Mercedes coughed. "Well, Santana didn't want to come, as she preferred 'mourning in silence.'"

Shelby looked at her, confused. "Mourn? Who died?"

The whole club fell silent. Brittany spoke. "Quinn. They said to me that she was somewhere safe now but I don't really understand that, did she go to Alaska or something? Because my dad once said that Alaska is the safest place for polarbears." She started sobbing. Tina walked over to her and hugged her.

"Rachel Berry?" someone spoke behind them. Being careful not to wake Will, she jumped up.

"All of us here." Shelby said

"She's out of surgery." The doctor said

"How is she?" Kurt asked

"Well, she suffered from broken ribs, a fracture in the skull base. There was also a lung problem, but we managed to drain her lung before it collapsed. She's still unconscious, I'm afraid. To prevent more pain we decided it was better to put her in a simulated coma." The doctor looked around.

Everyone was gasping, sobbing, wincing or looking confused when he summed her injuries.

"When is she expected to wake up?" Shelby asked

"We don't know for sure. Could be days, weeks. Her brain activity is rising though. She's pulling through."

"No complications during the operation?" Shelby asked

"Well, there were some minor problems, in which we almost…" he was cut off by someone running into the waiting room. Finn was panting and looking at the doctor.

"Lost her." He finished his sentence and looked at the young boy.

"What? Did we lose her?" Finn started sobbing. Shelby walked over to him and hugged her. "No we didn't, he was just saying that the surgery could have gone a lot worse. She's asleep."

"Can we see her?" Tina asked

"Two visitors at a time. Room 138, first floor." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Everyone nodded

_**A/N: Sooh, Finn's out of prison and Rachel's saved…Quinn did it… **_

_**I'm not gonna let it end like this guys! THIS ISNT THE LAST OF ME! This story will probably end soon, because this was more of the collapse-focused story, but I'll probably write a sequel.**_

_**Peace out and please once again REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you all for the very kind reviews...I sung today in front of an audience...My voice is completely gone now, but I did it anyways...They loved it. ANYWAYS, please review review review ;) This is the last chapter *pout* but I'm writing more Glee, since my 'n00bstory' turned out to be a WAY bigger succes than I expected.**_

**Chapter 8**

Rachel felt herself surrounded by darkness. She tried to look around but her head was paralyzed. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She couldn't stand, sit or walk.

She just…_Was_

She tried to speak. "F…F…" it was silence. She tried to yell but her voice didn't ring through.

No, no! She had to pull through! She HAD to know if Finn was okay!

She groaned, silent of course, and then, she saw a white spherical bubble, floating towards her. She jumped and stared at the bubble, that floated calmly.

She tried to reach it, but it sped up, and she swallowed it. Without warning, it just floated into her mouth. Suddenly, she felt herself able to move and breathe.

Now that progress was made, she was eager to go back to normal…or was this normal?

NO, this was DEFINITELY not normal. She saw gold, a gold hoop levitating in front of her.

_Step through it…Step through it…_ a voice in her head was constantly repeating it.

She nodded, and ran towards the hoop. As soon as she jumped through it, she felt her head colliding with something. She groaned, and shut her eyes in pain. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a strange white room.

"Finn!" she said, jolting forward. The two people in chairs by her side jumped up and looked at her. She recognised one as Finn, the other as Shelby.

"Oh RACHEL!" Shelby hugged her tightly, causing her to groan. "Mom, mind the ribs…"

"Sorry, honey. I'm just so excited you're back." She had tears in her eyes.

"Finn…You okay?" Rachel asked Finn who was also sobbing.

"Of course darling! I'm okay, gosh, are YOU okay?" he asked her

"I'm fine…Sore, but fine. Do we know..who did it? I heard someone say something about gunpowder…"

"Quinn did it. She died, she said she wanted us both dead because of our imaginary relationship." Finn said

"Well, sometimes fantasy worlds are fun to live in." She kissed him.

Shelby cried even harder. _**(A/N: OUT OF HAPPINESS! NOT SADNESS! Kthxbai) **_

"Hey, Finn, check it out." Rachel said into his mouth

"What?" he asked

"No blood taste." She laughed and kept on kissing.

He smiled and enjoyed in silence.

She was going to be okay, he was going to be okay. Everything was fine.

_**A/N: sorraaeeehh for the shortness. HAD TO END IT THERE! Love you guys, maybe new story on tonight ;)**_


End file.
